


Don’t call me Dessy

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Random One-Shots [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Don’t call him dessy, Drabble, Implied Desmitri, azran legacy spoilers?, cant fit this in desmitri so it goes here, charity is a good assistant, charity is a good friend, desmond is a teacher, enjoy, i want to give him a hug, poor desmond, same cannon as The Scientific Method, very short, yeah let’s just say Azran legacy spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Short little Drabble about the time that Charity called Desmond “Dessy”Same universe as “The Scientific Method”
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore and Charity Layne
Series: Random One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Kudos: 4





	Don’t call me Dessy

“Hey dessy,” Charity Layne, Desmond’s assistant, said. “How are you doing?”

Desmond Sycamore took a step back, adjusted his glasses, and took a few seconds to process what Charity had just said.

“Can you repeat the entire sentence, please?” Des asked.

“Ok,” Charity laughed. “Hey dessy, how are you doing?”

Desmond gulped. He hadn’t been called “Dessy” in a  _ long  _ time.

“Um…” Desmond looked down, away from Charity’s eyes. “Don’t call me that.”

“What, “Dessy”?”

“Yeah… that.” Descole looked away, ashamed of the memories associated with that particular nickname.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Charity said, putting a hand on Desmond’s shoulder, “Why do you not like the name? I think it’s cute.”

“Because…” Desmond felt a tear forming in his eye, and quickly blinked it away. “Well… that’s what Olivia called me… before she… well…”

“OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRY!” Charity quickly, (and  _ loudly,) _ apologized. “I didn’t mean to make you remember anything terrible! But thank you for telling me that you weren’t comfortable with it. My intention is to annoy you, not to make you sad.”

“Thanks for understanding, Charity,” Desmond said. He gave Charity a hug. It was nice having a good friend who would listen to you, and it was even better to have a friend that respects your boundaries.

Des let’s go of Charity, and let out a laugh. “Let’s get to work then, shall we?”

“Let’s go!” Charity agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just had this idea.  
> Olivia would call Desmond “Dessy”, so after she died, Des never let anyone else call him that.


End file.
